Accurate mapping of blood flow may enable and/or improve a variety of clinical applications. For example, blood flow mapping may help ensure adequate blood flow is maintained in living tissue. During surgery, flow mapping may help plan incision locations and avoid excess blood loss. With respect to cancer studies, blood flow changes in the microvasculature near a suspected tumor may help identify tumor types and/or regions. Furthermore, blood flow mapping may be utilized in neurological applications to study physiology and psychology. For instance, blood flow may indicate brain function and activation. Additional applications for blood flow mapping include retinopathy, dermatology, and cardiology.